Noddy's Toyland Adventures
Noddy's Toyland Adventures is a children's television programme that was broadcast from September 1992 until January 1993 and December 1994, and again in 1999 on the BBC. It was produced by Cosgrove Hall Films in stop-motion animation. The show featured the memorable voice acting talents of voice actors and television writers Jimmy Hibbert and the late Susan Sheridan (both of whom also worked on the version of The Little Polar Bear for the United Kingdom, as well as the later 'also Cosgrove Hall produced' television series Animal Shelf), with every episode being written by Julia and Chris Allen respectively during its broadcast run. It follows the adventures of Noddy, a little wooden doll who lives in Toyland with his red and yellow taxi, often trying to make sixpence or getting himself in trouble. His best friends Big Ears, Mr Plod and Tessie Bear are always ready to lend a hand, especially when he gets tricked by Gobbo and Sly the wicked Goblins. Whatever the situation the episode mostly ends with Noddy laughing and nodding his head which makes the bell on his hat ring. Segments of this series aired in Canada and the United States as "The Noddy Shop" which featured the original segments redubbed with Canadian and American voices with live action segments that aired in between. The show aired in the United Kingdom in 1998, this time as "Noddy in Toyland" (not to be confused with the show from 2009); the original British voice tracks were reused, but the live action segments had the North American voices unaltered. The composer Paul K. Joyce sings the theme song to this series. Characters Main characters * Noddy, the protagonist of the series. Voiced by Susan Sheridan in the United Kingdom dub, and Catherine Disher in the American/Canadian dub. * Tessie Bear, A clever and kind female teddy bear who is Noddy's best friend. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan in the United Kingdom dub, and Karen Bernstein in the American/Canadian dub. * Big-Ears, a wise, bearded Brownie who lives in a toadstool house in Toadstool Woods. He is Noddy's helper and father figure and if Noddy has problems, Big Ears is always happy to help. His catchphrase is "You funny little Noddy!" He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Benedict Campbell in the American/Canadian dub. *'Dinah Doll', a china doll who sells all kinds of everything in the market. She is a good friend to Noddy, and the two are always ready to help each other out. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan in the United Kingdom dub, and Sharon Lee Williams in the American/Canadian dub. * Mr. Plod, The Toytown policeman. He is a good friend of Noddy and thinks Toytown can't live without him. He has a British accent in both the United Kingdom and United States dubbed versions, but in the United Kingdom version, he speaks with a West Country accent. His catchphrase is "Halt, in the name of Plod!" He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Benedict Campbell in the American/Canadian dub. * Bumpy Dog, Noddy's constant companion who is Tessie's pet dog. He is highly excitable and will rush at friends, but has sensitive feelings if scolded by Noddy or anyone else. * Sly and Gobbo, the antagonists of the series. They are goblins who are very mischievous and greedy, and always play horrible tricks on Noddy. They were voiced by Susan Sheridan and Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Catherine Disher and James Rankin in the American/Canadian dub. * Noddy's Car, the yellow car with red decals which Noddy drives. Recurring characters *'Mr. Wobblyman', a funny little man who cannot lie down. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Michael Stark in the American dub. * Master Tubby Bear, Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear's son whose sometimes naughty and mischievous. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Catherine Disher in the American/Canadian dub. * Clockwork Mouse, a toy mouse who often requires winding up. He also often gets into scrapes as a result of Noddy's misadventures, although the two are generally good friends. He was voiced by Susan Sheridan in the United Kingdom dub, and Michael Stark in the American/Canadian dub. * Mr. Sparks, Toyland's handyman with a Scottish accent, who can mend anything. His catchphrase is "A challenge? I like it!" He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Michael Stark in the American/Canadian dub. * Miss Pink Cat, a French cat who is fussy and neat cat and has no patience for foolishness, even her own. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan in the United Kingdom dub, and Lynne Griffin in the American/Canadian dub. * Mr. Jumbo, an elephant who is friendly with Clockwork Mouse. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Michael Stark in the American/Canadian dub. * The Skittles, a family of bowling pins consisting of Mrs. Sally Skittle and her many children of various sizes. They love to be knocked down. * Martha Monkey, a mischievous tomboy who is very silly and bossy and is always making rude remarks. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan in the United Kingdom dub, and Lynne Griffin in the American/Canadian dub. * Clockwork Clown, a toy clown who makes funny tricks. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Benedict Campbell in the American/Canadian dub. * Mr. Train Driver, a train driver who drives the Toyland Express train. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Michael Stark in the American/Canadian dub. Minor characters * Mr. Tubby Bear, Noddy's next door neighbour. His first name is unknown. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Benedict Campbell in the American/Canadian dub. * Mrs. Tubby Bear, Noddy's next door neighbour. It is clear that she, like Mr Tubby Bear are the superiors of Noddy, as he always refers to them as "Mr and Mrs Tubby Bear". Her first name is unknown. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan and Fiona Reid in the American/Canadian dub. * Mr. Milko, Toyland's local milkman. He sometimes can be gloomy and sad, but Noddy's bell on his hat always cheers him up. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Michael Stark in the American/Canadian dub. * Sammy Sailor, local harbour sailor. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Michael Stark in the American/Canadian dub. * Bert Monkey, a monkey with a tail that is very naughty and has a mind of its own, often stealing objects all by itself. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. It is heavily implied that this character is the same character as Bunkey (including both characters having the same voice), though this is never confirmed within the series. * Mr. Noah, lives on the ark with Mrs. Noah and the animals. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub, and Michael Stark in the American dub. * Mrs. Noah, lives on the ark with Mr. Noah and the animals. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan in the United Kingdom dub, and Fiona Reid in the American/Canadian dub. * Mr. Straw, lives on the farm with Mrs. Straw and the farm animals. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the United Kingdom dub. * Mrs. Straw, lives on the farm with Mr. Straw and the farm animals. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan in the United Kingdom dub. Episodes Series One Series Two Series Three Christmas Special Series Four International broadcast VHS releases in the United Kingdom Trivia Gallery External links Category:TV Shows